Gringotts
by Nasuasda
Summary: Voldemort decide salir a tomar unas birras para descargar tensiones y, cómo no, Quirrell no puede resistirse. Este fic participa en el reto Mil maneras de morir del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Vuelvo a tener Word! Casi ni me lo creo *escena del grito*

Bueno, como estoy delirante, quería matar a **Voldy** y me tocó matarlo en **Gringots**... pues, como todos imaginaréis, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que volver a ver "A very Potter Musical" (porque es genial y si no lo has visto, tienes que ir corriendo a verlo. Está en _yutuv_ ). Así que ya sabes, si quieres conservar tu salud mental no sigas leyendo. Si te toca votar el reto, lo siento por ti #SorryNotSorry xP

 _Este fic participa en el reto «Mil maneras de morir» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Let it go!_**

* * *

—Ey, ¿por qué no vamos a tomarnos una copa?

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

—Quirrell… -se quejó-. Vamos, tío. Salgamos una noche.

—Es que he estado muy enfocado en todo este plan malvado, mi Lord. —intentó excusarse el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts—. Y voy muy retrasado con el curso. Tengo que preparar clases, hacer ejercicios…

—¡Vamos, te lo mereces! ¡Conseguiste el puesto! -insistió-. Salgamos a tomar unas copas y a celebrarlo.

—No sé, mi Lord…

—¡Vamos, Quirrell! Ni siquiera ha empezado el curso. -la voz que salía de la parte anterior de su cabeza suavizó el tono-. ¿Sabes?, puede que sea un monstruo horrible que literalmente está devorando tu alma con cada aliento… Pero incluso yo puedo ver que trabajas muy duro, hombre.

—Bueno, si lo dice así, mi Lord. ¡Está bien, salgamos!

...

—Nunca he caminado borracho antes.

—Yo nunca me he emborrachado con alguien antes. -suspiró Voldemort-. Sí, ¿quién imaginaría que con sólo un estómago los dos nos emborracharíamos el doble?

El profesor Quirrell intentaba pobremente mantenerse erguido mientras caminaba por las desérticas calles del Callejón Diagon. Voldemort, a sus espaldas, disfrutaba poder respirar aire limpio, y no el cargado olor del ya usado turbante que solía utilizar el profesor para ocultar su rostro.

—Ey, Quirrell. -dijo de pronto el espectro, con un siseo que no se debía a querer simular el de una serpiente-. Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell. Ey, Quirrell, ¿recuerdas la chica con la que estabas hablando antes?

—Sí, si la recuerdo.

—Yo estaba hablando con su hermana a mi lado.

—¡Oh! -comprendió entonces Quirrell-. ¿Por eso se asustó cuando nos levantamos a la vez?

—Porque no sabía...

—¡Que éramos la misma persona! —dijeron a la vez los dos borrachos.

—¿Sabes?, nunca me había divertido tanto desde que... Mierda, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me divertí tanto. —reía Voldemort a su espalda.

Quirrell se intentó levantar del charco de mierda de hipogrifo en el que habían caído al reírse con ganas de la pobre muchacha. Lo consiguió al cuarto intento, abrazando fuertemente una farola cercana para poder mantener la verticalidad.

—¿Nunca te has divertido? Es decir, ¿nunca? ¿Haciendo, quiero decir, haciendo nada? —preguntó el profesor respirando profundamente aquel hedor y escupiendo heces en mitad de la pregunta—. Quizás es por eso que eres tan malvado.

—Ya, tal vez. —respondió su oscuro señor—. Nunca había pensado que podría haber alguna razón. Sólo el hecho de que definitivamente los muggles y los sangre sucia me ponen enfermo. Pero, —tosió fuertemente, atragantándose con su propia saliva—, sí, podrías tener razón.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Quirrell intentó mantenerse de pie sin ayuda de la farola.

—¿Bueno, —dijo cuando al fin consiguió mantenerse sobre sus dos pies—, acaso no somos una extraña pareja? -y alejándose de la seguridad de la farola, Quirrel comenzó a cantar-. Tú nunca dormirías sobre tu pancita.

—Tú nunca dormirías sobre tu espalda. —secundó su Lord con una voz muy mal afinada.

—Estarás de acuerdo con que somos una extraña pareja. —dijeron al unísono, terminando la frase con un falsete chirriante.

—Compartimos algunas extremidades y dedos, —decía Quirrell.

—Y aún así las diferencias persisten.

—Simplemente somos tan diferentes como cualquiera podría ser. —volvieron a decir a la vez.

—Quirrell, súbete al banco. —ordenó Voldemort—. ¡Te ordeno que bailes!

Quirrel lo hizo con toda la presteza que un borracho podría tener. A dos pies y manteniendo el tipo como buenamente podía, siguió cantando con su nuevo mejor amigo.

—A mí me gusta cortar el jardín, a ti te gusta cortar personas… -cantaba mientras intentaba escenificar lo que ambos decían.

—Yo pienso que debería dominar el mundo, tú crees que los libros son emocionantes. —terminó Voldemort la rima, con un agudo que hizo aullar a los perros de la tienda de animales.

—Tomar el té en frente del fuego…

—Tirar gente al fuego es divertido también. —lo cortó su señor, para seguir con algo más sencillo—. Me gusta doblar todas mis corbatas.

—Y no tienes amigos. -ironizó un chispeante Quirrell-. ¡Ey, qué sorpresa!

—Supongo que es sencillo de saber, cuando nos miran a ti y a mí. Somos diferentes, tan diferentes como cualquiera podría ser. —terminaron de cantar sobre la tapa de una alcantarilla.

Y, por supuesto, cayeron por la alcantarilla.

…

—Ay, ay. -se quejó el Lord Oscuro-. Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay. Ay, Quirrel. ¿Estás bien?

—Supongo. —respondió el profesor intentando ponerse de pie todavía sumido en su embriaguez—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Hemos caído por la alcantarilla. —respondió avispado Voldemort.

Un terrorífico rugido se escuchó como advirtiendo a los incautos. Las dos neuronas supervivientes todavía en el cuerpo de Quirrell conectaron.

—¡Estamos en Gringots!

No es que fuera difícil de averiguar sabiendo que se habían emborrachada en uno de los locales del Callejón Diagon. Tampoco es que uno necesitara ser muy listo para saber que las cámaras de Gringots recorrían gran parte del subsuelo de Londres, muy por debajo del metro muggle. De hecho, tan profundas estaban las cámaras de Gringots que uno diría que Quirrell y su Eminencia habían caído en un sótano. Pero en un sótano no se escuchaban rugidos estremecedores, ni tenía la forma de una cueva. Como fuera, nuestro protagonistas estaban más preocupados por seguir cantando que por salir de allí…

—¿Sabes, Quirrell? —le dijo Voldemort sin prestar atención a los que éste acababa de decir—. Cuando era pequeño, y tenía mi propio cuerpo...

—¿Sí, mi Lord?

—¡Cállate, no me interrumpas! —protestó molesto su Solemnidad—. ¡Ahora tengo que buscar el tono otra vez! Ejem… Cuando era pequeño y escuchaba una tonada, mis pies se movían por sí solos. Me encantaba bailar. —cantó con su aguda voz—. Pero los niños del orfanato se burlaban de mí.

—Lo siento mucho, mi Voldemort.

—Pero yo, —Voldemort se hizo con el control de su cuerpo, ignorando a su sirviente y sumido por completo en la nueva canción—, tomaba mi pie. —golpeó el pie derecho una, dos, tres veces—. Mi pequeño pie. —volvió a golpear el pie contra el suelo, esta vez moviéndolo cada vez y abriendo las piernas ampliamente—. Y con ese pie. —dio un salto—. Oh, cómo me empezaba a mover. —agarró la varita con las dos manos como si fuera una vara.

Teniendo en cuenta que las manos estaban a su espalda, o, mejor dicho, que su cara estaba en la parte de atrás del resto del cuerpo era un poco complicado de hacer. Pero no por nada él era el grandioso Lord Voldemort. Consiguió hacerlo.

—¿Y qué pasaba entonces? —preguntó Quirrell siguiendo la tonada.

—Tomaba dos pies. —respondió Voldemort, moviendo el otro pie contra el suelo—. Dos pequeños pies. —y entonces comenzó a mover de manera extraña todo el cuerpo, en un compulsivo baile—. He esperado todo este tiempo para...

Y entonces una bola de fuego rodeó el flacucho cuerpo del profesor Quirrell. Un molesto dragón con sangre seca manchando su rostro estornudó con fuerza. Parecía molesto

* * *

 ** _Finite!_**


End file.
